


B+

by something_poison



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Student/Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_poison/pseuds/something_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can’t be bothered to truly learn about physics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B+

The classroom is in complete silence.

Every now and then there’s the rustle of papers as a student flips the exam pages, or the faint clicking sound of fingers typing on calculators. From his seat at the teacher’s desk, Tony, or as his students call him ‘Mr. Stark’, can see the tops of many students’ heads as they struggle with his especially tricky physics test, but there is one student that can’t care less about the paper he has in front of him.

He has his calculator open by his left hand and his mechanical pencil and eraser by his right, but he hasn’t even bothered to read his test in the past twenty minutes and instead fixed his eyes on the teacher’s desk. Sometimes Tony meets his gaze and the kid doesn’t even flinch.

Loki Odinson has got to be his worst student. Tony didn’t reach that conclusion just by evaluating his accomplishments, or lack thereof actually, in his class, but a great deal of that judgment was based on his behavior. Right, he seems to be unable to grasp even the simplest concepts of physics, but it’s clear the reason stems from the fact that he can’t be bothered to study _at al_ l. Tony has heard all about him during the teacher conferences; smart kid, regular to high grades, terrible attitude, _trickster_. He could see those things on paper, both on grade reports and in his student record, but in his class? Never.

Since the beginning of the school year all Loki had ever done was either sleep or just stare at him while in class. At first Tony had given him the benefit of the doubt and thought that perhaps he was one of those kids that just learned by paying attention; however, as the first test rolled in, he noticed that he was very wrong. While Loki had scribbled around the test some things that could resemble the taught formulas and somehow had got right some of the basic concept definitions, the points had only amounted to a still failing 48. It was a disappointment. But Tony’s had situations like these in the past three years he’s worked as a high school teacher, and sometimes grades like these served as a wake-up call.

However, Loki’s behavior persisted. It even got worse.

Sleeping in class, incomplete homework, failing another test…but he still bothered to stare at Tony during class, following his every move. Tony didn’t fail to notice the transition, when his stare, one that showed mainly boredom, turned to one of defiant confidence. It just wasn’t the expected attitude of someone failing a course and it pissed him off. A little over three months had gone by and Tony had allowed his disapproval of him to simmer, still waiting for the proper moment to snap; however he couldn’t help but feel that that was what Loki was waiting for. Testing him for how long he could stand his shit, but Tony wasn’t about to satisfy him by snapping and telling him to cut the crap already.

He won’t give in. Besides, he’s the teacher here and if he wants to rightfully get back at a student, he shall use grades. Grades he very much deserves. At least Loki doesn’t make failing him that hard.

Looking away from his students, he leans back on his chair and props his feet on his desk. There’s still plenty of time left and perhaps if he pretends to be distracted with his latest copy of Forbes, which features his father on the cover (he rolls his eyes), the students will attempt to cheat and make this last period class more exciting.

That is not the case, however, and instead Tony does end up reading the article about his father, which included a short interview where he didn’t fail to mention his extremely bright son and how he still deeply wishes for Tony to take over the company someday. Like hell he will. He ends up rolling the magazine and dropping it inside the trashcan.

When the bell rings, Loki is the first to get up and Tony receives his test with a raised eyebrow. “Better luck next time, Odinson.”

“I think I did just fine this time.” Tony just shakes his head as Loki walks back to his seat to shove all his belongings inside his backpack. Tony briefly looks down at the test and frowns when he notices the answers written under each question. Nothing else. Just the answers. When he looks up again, he notices Loki’s smug grin as he perches his backpack on his right shoulder. “Have a nice weekend, Mr. Stark.” A couple students look up to stare at Loki as he leaves the classroom.

 _That little shit._ “Alright, everyone. Time’s up.” He gets up and starts picking the papers from the first rows. “If you think you didn’t do well in the test, you may really start considering doing the extra exercises of the homework now. I may give out extra points in the test if you do.” He collects the remaining tests and once he has all of them he walks back to his desk, where a few other students left theirs. As the classroom begins to clear, he neatly stacks the papers and places them inside a folder.

It’s Friday and he is free to go and while sometimes he tends to stick around for an hour or two in case a student decides to show up with questions, he decides that today is not the day. He’s done his fair share of helping this week and today he’s taking the afternoon.

All he wants is to get home and have a strong drink. Perhaps sleep and then wake up to go out. With time he’s learnt to compromise; behave during the week, and indulge himself with some partying and the required one-night stand during the weekend.

And for this weekend, he feels he’s truly earned it.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Perhaps he overdid it by going out on Sunday night as well, but since his Monday schedule started off at eleven, it didn’t sound like a bad idea at the time. Going out is never a bad idea after all, but drinking as much as he does _always_ is. The cold shower did help wash off the remains of his drunken stupor, his dark sunglasses kept the brightness of day from frying his brain through his retina and the coffee…coffee always solved everything. Though the headache is presenting quite a resistance.

It’s twenty minutes before the bell rings when he arrives at his classroom. Leaving his thermic mug on the floor, he pulls out his keys from his pocket and attempts to open his door, but he has a hard time finding the keyhole with his sunglasses still on. It’s because of the sunglasses. Not because he’s still feeling a little dizzy. No. He sighs as he pushes his sunglasses atop his head.

“Rough weekend?” Just when he thought his morning couldn’t get worse.

“Shouldn’t you be in class, Odinson?” He asks as he places his sunglasses back on his face; he doesn’t need his student to notice how bloodshot his eyes are and overall just how much like crap he looks.

“Bathroom break. Let me help you.” He doesn’t wait for Tony’s approval and just snatches the keys from his hand. Tony just rolls his eyes, but he does feel grateful when Loki easily unlocks the door and opens it for him. “There you are,” he says, handing him his keys back.

Tony just shrugs. “Thanks.” He pockets the keys again and walks in; first thing, he’s going to shut close all the curtains and then pull out some random pop quiz for his Pre-Calc class. He’s in no shape to go deep with logarithmic and exponential functions with the class.

“Wait.” Tony turns around, just in time to see Loki bend down to pick up the thermic mug he’d left in the hall. Tony blames it on his poor, hungover self the fact that his eyes stay focused on Loki’s ass. He wonders if Loki noticed; he does catch him staring, but he trusts the dark tint of his sunglasses to hide that he was actually just ogling his ass. He walks towards him, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Here.”

“Right. Thanks again. Now, off you go,” he says once he has the mug in his hand.

“I wouldn’t mind staying for a while.”

“No, no. I have a pop quiz to prepare. So, shoo.” Loki only gives him an amused look. “ _Go._ ”

“Very well. I need to pick up my things from the other classroom anyway.” He shrugs and walks towards the door, and Tony falls again into the trap of staring at his ass and then down his long legs. It’s the hangover making poor decisions, he knows it. “Have a nice day, Mr. Stark.”

Tony ignores him and just goes to his desk.

It’s going to be a long day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Much against his philosophy, Tony decides to stay in that Friday night since he’s been neglecting his correction pile for the past week. He’s never considered correcting papers a difficult task, but when the amount is this big, he can easily think otherwise. There are homework papers, quizzes and tests from his three classes to correct.

Soon he’s even going to have to enter grades for the midterm grade reports. That alone will take up a week of his time since the school’s system is quite a pain in the ass. And then Parent-Teacher meeting week, another pain in the ass.

He sighs as he picks up the tests pile first, groaning when he notices that the ones from his physics class are first. He can still remember the looks of total defeat in his students’ faces and he knows that he has to brace himself for all types of butchering of physics formulas and irrational logic. Christ, students could be quite inventive while under pressure.

Maybe he should have a drink first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony hands back the physics tests first thing on Tuesday morning, third period. Much like he had expected, not many had passed, not even with the extra points he gave out. It’s disappointing that the highest grade in his class was a C-, but then he puts things into context. He’s dealing with high school students here; a big portion doesn’t give a crap about his class and the test was especially difficult because he wanted to give them a scare.

And given how most of his students do look worried, Tony knows he succeeded in his plan.

After the class is dismissed, Tony isn’t in the least surprised when Loki approaches his desk, with his test in hand. “You failed me,” he says as he places the papers on his desk.

He very disinterestedly looks at the bright F on the top right corner of the paper, right on top of a 59 which represented the total amount of points. Just _one_ point away from a D-. “Yes, I did.” It takes most of his will power to not grin victoriously.

“But my answers were correct.”

“I know. But part of the points comes from showing the work, which clearly you didn’t do. You could try actually working on the test next time.”

“But you’re too distracting, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shakes his head and he leans back on his chair and casually props his feet on top of his desk, repeating the same posture he was in two weeks previous. “Of course. Me sitting on my desk, just like this. _Very_ distracting indeed.”

Loki subtly rolls his eyes and Tony feels pleased with the fact that he’s accomplished a win in their little pissing contest, along with managing to annoy him as a bonus. “You’re not going to change my grade then.”

“Nope,” Tony says as he returns to a normal sitting position and picks up his bag from the floor and starts to rummage through it, looking for his pack of cigarettes. It’s the twenty minute break and he barely has time to get off school property to have a smoke. Figures, not even as a teacher he’s allowed to smoke on school grounds. The back of the gym will have to do.

“I don’t think it’s fair. I’m the only one in the class who got all the answers right, and still you’ve failed me.” Tony rolls his eyes. The nerve.

“Look, Odinson. I’d suggest you stop pressing because, turn in a test like this to any other teacher and they’ll accuse you of cheating. Be grateful I at least gave you half the points. Now, out of my sight.”

Much to his now growing annoyance, Loki smiles at him. “Alright, Mr. Stark, but I’ll be back.” So much for a win. “Have a nice day.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

But he doesn’t actually come back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I bet it isn’t coffee what you have in that mug.” Granted, he hasn’t seen him in about three weeks, but Tony wonders if it’ll ever be possible to truly get rid of Loki. How did Loki even know he’d find him behind the gym? Of course, as a teacher it’s his duty to assist his students in whichever way is necessary, wherever and anytime, but Loki is just pushing it. Besides, it’s the middle of lunch break and for once he’s not in charge of watching the cafeteria. “It’s just Tuesday,” he says as he takes a seat next to him on the bench. Half of it is wet from the rain that managed to escape through the gaps of the roof’s wooden boards and that’s why, Tony guesses, Loki sits really close to him.

“Technically, it’s still coffee,” he replies as he takes a long gulp of his Irish. “Don't you have friends you can pester? Perhaps go have a sandwich?” He asks as he slides away to gain back a little personal space.

“I already had lunch…but I still need some dessert.” Tony swallows hard when Loki's gaze drops from his eyes to his crotch quite suggestively. “Can I have one?” He tries to not look too relieved when he notices Loki was actually referring to the packet of cigarettes he had in his front pocket.

“Like hell you can. I’m not allowed to smoke on school property, you are less.”

“I’m less allowed.” Tony rolls his eyes. “But you still smoke. You always smell like cigarettes, Mr. Stark.”

“Nice to know you’re aware of how I smell.”

“We can share one if you’d like.”

“Um, no.”

“I’m sure the principal wouldn’t be too pleased about you drinking and smoking on school grounds.” Of course he’s going to blackmail him. Tony sighs and opens his pack, offering him a cigarette. "Thanks." Tony pulls out one for himself as well. He lights Loki’s cigarette first and as he lights his own, he just asks himself what on Earth he is doing, letting Loki manipulate him like this.

“You have a test on Thursday, by the way. It’d be good for you to study,” Tony mentions casually as he leans back against the wall.

“Oh right, there is.” He easily shrugs it off and seems to be more interested in the rain that’s currently pouring down.

“You should study,” Tony repeats. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re failing my class big time.”

Loki nods a few times and then turns to him with a wide smile. “Is there anything I can do to fix that?” Just then he brings his cigarette back to his lips and Tony makes the mistake of staring as his thin lips close around it, hollowing his cheeks as he breathes in the smoke.

He checks Loki’s eyes and he notices the playfulness in them, clearly Tony wasn’t misreading the suggestion. “Yes,” he answers while looking away. “Study.”

“Anything else?”

“Do your homework. Don't sleep in class. _Go to class._ ” He takes another long drag, willing for his cigarette to burn out soon.

“How about some extra work? That should help as well.” Regardless of being aware of the insinuation, Tony nods.

“Yes, but first study for the test. Then I’ll think up of some extra assignments you could do for me.”

“Oh, but I have one in mind that would benefit both you and me.”

“Listen, Odinson...”

“I’m listening,” he says as he scoots closer to Tony, until their thighs are touching.

“I know what you’re trying to do. Stop it. I’m not interested in playing your little games.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. Now, I highly recommend you study because this time I won’t give you even half the points if you write down the answers only. If you need help **studying** , you know where to find me.” Tony gets up and drops the cigarette to the ground, killing what was left with the sole of his shoe.

“Perhaps I’ll pay you a visit, then.” He smiles and Tony doesn’t understand. He did turn Loki down, didn’t he? “Thanks for the smoke, Mr. Stark. Have a nice day.” He doesn’t bother replying and starts the long walk back to the science block, avoiding the rain as much as possible.

He can't help but think about Loki's implied proposal. It's tempting.

Those devious bright eyes and confident and even sensual smirk.

And his ass.

“Hell no.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the two students leave, Tony finally begins packing his stuff. It’s been a long day, followed by an even longer afternoon of aiding students with their homework or just clearing their doubts regarding the topics talked about in class. He appreciates the interest and dedication, but at the same time he just wants them gone so that he can leave. It’s nearly six and way past his work hours; normally at this time he’d be sitting on his couch with a cold beer in hand.

Just as he’s clicked on the shut-down button on the computer, the door of his classroom opens again and he resists the urge to roll his eyes when Loki walks in.

“Hi, Mr. Stark.” He stops at one of the student desks and drops his backpack along with his coat. He then makes his way to Tony’s desk with his physics book tucked under his arm.

“Odinson. I was just heading out.” He tries his best to look apologetic, but that doesn’t stop him from quickly turning the screen off and getting up to gather the rest of his things.

“But I need help with an exercise from the homework,” he says as he puts the book on his desk. Out of curiosity, Tony looks over at the exercise he has pointed out from the exercise section of the book and he just chuckles.

“But you should be able to solve this on your own. I mean, you got it right in the test before midterms and you solved it in what? A minute? I didn’t even see your write on the paper so I guess you solved it all in the two minutes it took me to hand out the tests? Meaning…you actually solved a much tougher exercise than this one in ten seconds. Whoa, what a genius.”

Loki just rolls his eyes but makes no attempt to turn around and walk away.

Tony thinks he might as well just ask him. “I have a twelve character password, with numbers and letters, both lowercase and capitals. How?”

Loki smirks and closes his physics book, picking it up from Tony’s desk and placing it on top of a student’s desk. Tony doesn’t make any comment when Loki takes a sit on his desk. “You like AC/DC.”

“Everyone knows that,” he says as he sits down again; it seems like Loki is going to make it long.

“They’re almost your ultimate favorite.”

“True.” He lies back on his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his best to remain patient.

“It’d be too obvious if you used one of their songs for a password.”

Tony narrows his eyes. That same thought had actually crossed his mind when choosing a password. “Yes.”

“So you picked another band you also like, but not as much. Like The Doors.”

“Why The Doors?” He frowns, there are so many other bands he could've gone for. He wonders why he himself had gone for The Doors, but right, that’s exactly why he chose them. Random enough.

“You were whistling the tune of Light My Fire once in the lunch line at the cafeteria.”

He snorts. “I wasn’t aware you were stalking me.”

“Not stalking, I just noticed. But still, who doesn’t know or like Light My Fire, so obviously you’d choose another song for your password like…I don’t know, The End. The Apocalypse Now version is six minutes and thirty seconds long, so you chose your password to be The space End space six colon three zero. Capitals for the T and the E.” He shrugs, as if it was the most logical thing.

“Wait. What the hell?” He fails to see how on earth he could’ve jumped to that conclusion from just hearing him whistle a tune. “How would you even know that? It doesn’t make any sense!”

However, Loki doesn’t accomplish to maintain a straight for long and seconds later he’s laughing. “Your face, oh my God. I saw you type it in once, that’s how I knew.”

Not funny. “Good. Now that you’ve admitted that, I guess a visit to the principal is in order. You’re screwed.”

“But why would you do that?”

“Well, clearly, you broke into my computer and stole the test.”

“No, I did not.”

“You just…”

“Admitted to know your password.”

“I believe that’s enough to prove you stole it. And you’ll get suspended for it.”

“I’m sure I can talk my way out of it.” He shrugs. “I have a way with words.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard. Mixed reviews, though. I myself can’t judge since all you do is sleep in my class.” Though he could form some sort of judgment from their interaction outside of class.

“That’s not true.”

“Right, either that, or you just stare.” Tony shakes his head; he’s getting too agitated with the matter at hand. “Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you at the principal’s tomorrow morning most likely.”

Loki, however, doesn’t move. There’s something indescribable in his eyes, as if he was pondering about something and perhaps if Tony was in the mood he’d inquire about it, but he wants to leave already.

Deciding to ignore Loki, Tony just continues picking up his things to then shove them inside his bag. He’s about to get up from his seat, when Loki finally snaps from his whatever daze he was in and speaks up.

“How about a deal, Mr. Stark?” Tony rolls his eyes; this is really starting to wear him out.

“You _think_ you are in a position to offer me a deal?”

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. Before Tony can say anything else, Loki gets up from the desk and very slowly lowers himself to his knees. “I believe I am, now.” He’s sure that if he attempts to say something now, he’ll only stammer and just embarrass himself with his loss for words. Getting caught off-guard, it rarely happens. He certainly did not mean that kind of position. “I have a way with words but that isn’t the only good thing I can do with my mouth. How about in exchange of you taking me to the principal, I show you how deft my mouth is?”

He doesn’t need to even think about it. “How about no?”

“I’m just asking for your silence, not to suddenly help me pass.” Tony can’t help the little shudder as Loki puts his hands on his thighs. “I’ll offer you something else for that.”

“Something else?” Tony repeats and starts backing away from Loki with his rolling chair, which only accomplishes to get Loki’s hands off him. “I am not giving you an A in exchange of _anything_.” The back of the chair hits the wall and he inwardly curses; the distance isn’t too big.

“No, an A would be too obvious. Perhaps a B+ or a B. Come on, Mr. Stark. It's quite a bargain, if you ask me,” he says as he casually moistens his lips.

“You’ve done this with other teachers, haven’t you?”

“The other teachers do give me full points for just the answers, so there was no need for this. Besides…I had a feeling they wouldn’t hesitate to take me to the principal if I made such offer to them. But you are. You seem to be actually considering it.” Loki moves closer and once again he places his hands on Tony’s thighs, this time moving them up and down and letting his thumbs press a little harder on his inner thighs. “So, do we have a deal?”

Tony tries to weigh the pros and cons of the situation and very clearly he has to be out of his mind to accept. Even if Loki promises to never tell, he knows that somehow word will go around and perhaps it won’t reach the principal’s ears, but it’ll be bad enough if it becomes a rumored fact among students. He can’t trust Loki. “Get up and we’ll forget this afternoon ever happened.”

Loki smiles up at him but makes no attempt to get up. “But the afternoon isn’t near being over. We can forget all about it afterwards.” Persistent, he actually likes that. And he's already there and willing. Tony can see the excitement in his eyes and hell, this kid is actually quite attractive, despite his infuriating attitude.

And his ass.

_No._

“I won’t tell the principal a word, if that’s what concerns you.” He grabs Loki's wrists to stop them from moving; if he keeps up he will undoubtedly get aroused and his resolve will completely fly out the window.

“I know you won’t.”

“You still want that B.”

“Yes.”

Tony sighs. “If people find out, I have more to lose than you do,” he tries to reason. Showing vulnerability isn’t something he should be doing, but he's running out of things to say to make Loki back off. And besides, the more Loki insists, the more he wants to just go through with it.

“Well, you know my father,” Loki casually mentions. And in fact, yes, Tony does. From the last Parent-Teacher conference when he requested to meet with him to discuss Loki’s low grades, the man, very intimidating with the leather eye patch and severe accent, surely looked like he didn’t like being crossed. And it is clear that Loki is very aware of that. However, Tony fails to see how his father would be relevant to the issue at hand. “I’d be as screwed if people found out. People find out, my brother finds out. And he doesn’t filter any important information for father, who has a low tolerance for scandals. That should ensure you that I’ll keep my mouth shut about it. And there’s only me and you here.”

It sounds quite reasonable. “Physics isn’t that difficult, you know?” He tries to resist one last time, though the firm grip he has on Loki’s wrists starts loosening.

Loki rolls his eyes. “You honestly think I could pass your class on my own?” Tony tries to not laugh at his words; Loki isn’t wrong about that. “You want me to beg, Mr. Stark?” His hands find their way to Tony’s thighs again and they very slowly creep upwards. “You want me to beg you to, _please_ , fuck me?” His hands diligently avoid his crotch and stop by his belt. "I’ll let you do as you wish.” Loki’s stare focuses on his own fingers as they leisurely undo the buckle and Tony cannot keep his eyes off of him, mesmerized by the way his lips form each word. “I’ll let you go as hard and as fast as you want.” He makes no attempt to continue with the button or the zipper of his pants and that realization makes Tony look up at Loki’s eyes. “Perhaps I should give you a little incentive?”

A nod of agreement would make him look desperate and he knows that’s the stance he doesn’t want to take. If anything, he should be the one having the upper hand in this situation…well, as much as he can get anyway since he is giving in to Loki’s manipulations. One of Loki’s hands tentatively moves towards his crotch, his eyes never leaving his, pressing lightly on his cock. Upper hand or not, he has to agree somehow. “Not a word,” Tony says as he gets up.

When Tony sees the smirk spread across Loki’s face, he’s certain that there’s no turning back now. “Not a word.” With the previous confidence, his hands undo what’s left of his pants and very slowly lowers them to his ankles. Loki sits back on his haunches and spares him a look before his attention fully turns to his boxers. More specifically to the obvious bulge that is just below his eye-level and so very conveniently at his mouth-level. This time, without any hesitation his fingers reach for the area, taking a loose hold of his cock. Tony can’t help but tense at the touch initially; it’s gentle and deliberate, clearly still testing if he’s still considering backing out, but Tony is determined to go on. If Loki is going to blackmail him, he might as well go all the way. Take as much as he can get. “Let’s get these off,” he says as his hand ceases all contact and reaches for the waistband of his boxers. Loki lowers them in the same fashion he did with his pants and in no time Tony is standing half naked with Loki’s eyes very interestedly fixed on his erection. Regardless of having been in situations like these countless of times, Tony does feel slightly uneasy at the scrutiny, even if Loki looks pleased with what’s on display. He can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips when Loki’s fingers nicely wrap around his length, the skin-on-skin contact igniting his nerves and sending chills of anticipation up his spine. His grip is firm as he leisurely moves his hand back and forth, his eyes following his own hand’s movements and looking very satisfied at the way Tony’s body is reacting. “How about you sit down and relax, Mr. Stark?”

His hand stills briefly as Tony sits back down, making sure to keep his legs spread enough for Loki to settle between them. “Alright. Let’s see what you’ve got.” In his head he revisits Loki’s confident words, so sure of the skills of his mouth and Tony can’t help but wonder how true they could be. Loki meets his gaze and smiles as he moistens his lips; it’s time. He starts with his lips touching Tony’s inner thigh and laying short but sensual kisses on his skin, slowly approaching his groin. Loki’s hand doesn’t stop moving as the kisses move on to his sac, only briefly but the tickle of pleasure doesn’t go unnoticed by his brain. He’s taking his time, that much is clear, but Tony isn’t about to complain about the way his tongue is very slowly grazing the underside of his cock, following a path upwards.

Loki is no longer looking at him, his eyes close as his tongue swirls around the tip, very thoroughly stimulating the sensitive surface. As he busies his tongue with the head, his hand remains around the base, moving up and down at a slow pace, complementing to his building arousal. Loki pulls back and once again looks up at Tony, who’s about to groan at his timing to cease all ministrations. “So far so good?” He asks as he obscenely laps at the head, making Tony sigh in contentment. “Are we forgetting things?”

“You may have to go deeper if you want me to forget about the test you stole…but not bad, Odinson,” he says with a smirk that Loki doesn't doubt to respond to with one of his own. “Keep going.”

Loki doesn’t need to be told twice and he takes the head back into his mouth, but this time he doesn't stop there, this time he keeps going, taking his length further into his mouth, slowly down his throat...and soon there isn't much for him to hold with his hand. That wasn’t exactly what he meant with ‘deeper’, but Tony’s glad Loki interpreted it that way. Loki looks back up at him and really, those eyes. Those big, mischievous green eyes, gauging every reaction Tony has to offer. It isn’t until then that Tony notices that he’s holding a breath from the anticipation.

He wants more.

He _needs_ more.

Loki seems to be able to read his need for he begins to pull out, but only after a few inches he pulls back in; and so he repeats a few times until he's managed to get a rhythm going, each time withdrawing his mouth further. His eyes are closed and his frown shows his concentration, focusing only on delivering what he promised, while his hands tightly hold Tony’s hips. However, he does open his eyes briefly when Tony’s hand moves to rest on top of his head, absentmindedly playing with his hair. Why Tony expected it to be soft is beyond him, but he appreciates its thickness, it feels like something he could easily hold on to. Loki makes no complaint when Tony takes advantage of his hand’s position to have some say in the rhythm of his head. Faster doesn’t seem to be a problem for Loki, and Tony is grateful for that.

Tony is also grateful of the fact that they’re alone in the whole science block, the fellow science teachers having left almost as soon as the last bell rang. There’s no need to be cautious about the noises filtering through the door or the walls, for if they do, there’s no one to hear them. But still, Tony tries to not be too loud, merely to spare Loki the ego-boost. And to keep some composure, though he knows well that composure is the first thing one loses when having sex.

And it’s always worth it.

He presses his head against the head-rest of his chair, enjoying the feeling of being on the edge to combust from the many reactions Loki is squeezing out his body. “Fuck, Odinson.” The grip he has on Loki’s hair loosens and he’s glad that Loki takes the hint and slows down, eventually releasing Tony’s cock from his mouth. “Okay, good…and if you keep doing that, I’ll come all over your face.” Regardless of the warning, Loki gives the head of his cock one generous lick, thoroughly running his tongue over it. “Not kidding,” he says as he fully lets go of Loki’s hair.

“You can, if that’s what you want,” he says as he dries the excess of spit from the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. “Unless you’re interested in the other part of the deal.”

“Let’s say I am.”

“Let’s say?”

He sighs in defeat. “ _I am._ I just hope you came prepared, ‘cause I’ve got nothing on me for that.” Well, that’s partially a lie since he does have a couple of condoms in his bag, but lubricant on the other hand…Without saying a word, Loki gets up and walks to the desk where he left his things. “You did come prepared,” Tony comments as Loki pulls out a small bottle of lube along with a condom from one of his backpack’s pockets. “You knew I’d agree to this, then.”

“Of course,” he says as he walks towards him. “On your desk then? He asks as he runs his fingers over the wooden surface, then giving it a small shove to test its sturdiness. “It’ll do. I’d suggest the floor but…I’m not overly fond of scrapes.”

Tony nods in agreement, barely paying attention to his words since just now he’s able to notice the excess of tightness at the front of Loki’s dark jeans. It’s pleasing for him to see that he isn’t the only one enjoying the situation; at least it makes him feel better about it, knowing that he isn’t the only one taking pleasure out of their deal. “Take your clothes off.”

Taking it as a command, Loki starts pulling his light grey thermal shirt over his head. Tony’s eyes take in every inch of pale skin that is revealed, observing as the skin stretches over his ribs when he pulls the garment over his shoulders. “Are you going to take off your clothes?” He asks as he drops his shirt to the floor.

“Would you like me to?” He asks as his eyes study every plane of Loki’s upper body, making a slow path down his sternum, his flat stomach, his belly button…to finally end up to the waistline of his pants, which clung securely to his hips with the help of a belt. Completely unnecessary, in Tony’s opinion, given how tight the pants are. So tight.

“Yes,” Loki answers without any hesitation, making Tony look up from Loki’s hips. He looks down at how his pants and boxers are pooling around his ankles and all he does is kick them aside, shoes first. “Shirt as well.”

Loki rests against the edge of his desk while Tony starts unbuttoning his shirt. For a moment he considers keeping his undershirt on, but knowing Loki will most likely keep pressing, he just pulls it over his head and leaves it on top of his pile of clothes. “Not bad, Mr. Stark.” Tony rests his arms on the arm rests of his chair, fully aware of Loki’s eyes examining his chest. “What happened to your chest, though?” He asks as he comes closer to brush his fingers over the scar tissue. Tony just shrugs it off. No one really asks him about it when in bed with him; if they even notice through the darkness and the haze of alcohol then they just ignore it. He knows what his chest looks like, and knows that a scar that big in the center of his chest would raise questions about it.

He doesn't want to share that story with Loki though. “Just an accident. Nothing serious.” Judging by his raised eyebrow, it's clear he doesn't believe his words. However, Loki moves his fingers up his neck as he holds his gaze. "Surely you're not interested in hearing some sob story."

“Perhaps in some other occasion,” he agrees, “We have a deal to take care of,” he says as his thumb ghosts over his bottom lip. Loki doesn’t pursue the touch and instead backs towards the desk to start undoing his jeans. In one effortless motion, the jeans are down to his knees; he tries to keep his balance as he takes off his shoes and finishes taking off his jeans, and finally he stands straight in only his boxer briefs.

Tony just smiles from his seat as he very obviously gives Loki a slow once over, glad that the issue with his chest was so quickly set aside. “Good. One item to go…unless you’re not so sure about this,” he says teasingly.

Much to his surprise, Loki looks down and for a short moment, Tony thinks that he's truly going to back down, but all doubt disappears when Loki grips the waistband of his boxers and starts to slowly pull them off. He drops them on the pile where his jeans lie and then leans against the desk, looking at Tony expectantly. “I want this, Mr. Stark. Maybe just as much as I want that grade.” And now he's the one giving him the once over, very obviously stopping at his crotch, where his cock is still up and erect, more than ready to take him. “Just as much.”

“Then start stretching yourself on the desk. Put on a show for me," Tony says and he can tell Loki is pleased with his words.

“Sure.” Loki grabs the lube and bends over the desk, not without making room by pushing the computer's keyboard aside first. Once well positioned he shamelessly spreads his legs and arches his back in order to lift his ass up, giving Tony a rather obscene view of what he was offering as his side of the deal. “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” Tony whispers, loud enough for Loki to hear. He watches as Loki smears some of the lube over his fingers, thoroughly coating them with the sticky substance. Without any hesitance, he reaches behind him and presses a finger to his entrance. He slowly teases the muscle with the tip of his index finger before finally dipping his finger inside. Tony can't see his face for he's looking down at the desk, but he can see his shoulders tensing at the intrusion, his shoulder blades jutting out and the curve of his spine as he drops his head further down. While his arousal makes him impatient, he can't help but actually enjoy the show that Loki is putting up for him; it’s dirty and he knows that this image will haunt him for at least the remaining nights of the school year. Maybe even for longer than that. He had never done this with a student and he had to admit that the sense of it being illegal held a certain appeal to it. And Loki is making it so worth it.

When it is time for the second finger, Loki actually looks over his shoulder to check up on him. His face is flushed and his lower lip too reddened from biting on it too viciously. He looks satisfied, both from Tony's still growing arousal and from the pressure of his fingers. He starts pulling them in and out, at first slowly, twisting his wrist and trying various angles until Tony sees him close his eyes tightly and once again bite on his lip.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” Loki locks eyes with Tony and nods and this time when Loki thrusts his fingers in, following the same angle, he lets out a small moan. He continues to thrust his fingers in that angle, Loki's measured groans turning him on even more if possible. His need for Loki’s body is starting to become unbounded, frantic; but he knows he has to make his patience last, that regardless of Loki saying that he could do with him as he wished it’s better if he waits for Loki’s signal.

And that's when Loki decides to add a third finger. Loki is still gasping from the rhythm of the previous two fingers and Tony notices how he's changed the angle, as if to give himself a break from the pleasure and accomplish the goal of the fingering. The stretch doesn’t seem to bother him, and if it does, he’s doing an outstanding job masking it. “I'm ready now, please, Mr. Stark.” Tony gets up from the chair and admires the view in front of him. Loki Odinson, panting his name and begging for him to fuck him. His own fingers are still stretching him, but he's wantonly expecting more. Tony comes near him and looks down at Loki's back, long and punctuated with a trail of protruding vertebras, down to the dimples that slightly hollow his lower back. Tony's hands don't hesitate to rest on his ass, groping the firm skin and spreading his cheeks in order to expose more his hole. “Please, Mr. Stark?”

Loki removes his fingers and expectantly waits for Tony's next move; Tony's positioned behind him, between his spread legs and there's only one thing Loki is expecting now. However, he’s surprised, but not disappointed, when he feels two of Tony's lubed fingers entering him, mimicking the movements his own fingers had followed not too long ago. “It's around here isn't it?” His question is shortly answered when his fingers curl in what he hopes is a similar angle Loki's fingers had done only minutes ago, earning him a long moan. He continued twisting his fingers, making sure to always brush that spot.

“Come on, Mr. Stark...please.” How he loves the way the word ‘please’ rolls off Loki’s tongue.

And for the first time in the whole afternoon he feels like finally has the upper-hand in the situation. Finally he’s the one in control; even though Loki had offered him to do as he wished, Tony just never felt like he could. Even then Loki was still manipulating him, but now…now he’s finally the one controlling him. Now he finally has Loki at his mercy. However, as much as he'd enjoy having Loki coming with just his fingers, Tony still needs to find release. Loki's moans and squirms do nothing but increase his need to have him, to finally have him after enduring painful moments of temptation and teasing. After stopping his movements, he slowly removes his fingers, smiling at the way Loki's muscles contract around them. “So, I'm saying this just in case…but if you want me to stop, just say the words.”

“I doubt it'll be the case,” he says breathlessly as he lets his upper half rest on top of the desk. “Just hurry.” Tony nods, but he’s sure that Loki doesn’t notice that through his closed eyes. He reaches for the condom and expertly slides it on, wasting almost no time applying some extra lubricant. The moment he presses the tip of his cock against Loki’s entrance, he totally forgets about going slow, allowing the tightness of Loki’s body to blind his better judgment. He keeps pressing in until he’s buried almost all the way in. “Hmm...” Deciding to take that as a sign of approval, Tony takes a hold of Loki’s hips and gives a few tentative thrusts, waiting for Loki’s body to adjust to the intrusion. Briefly, a feeling of relief settles upon Tony, a sense of _finally_ at the delightful tightness of his muscles, but the craving for more begins almost immediately.

Judging by his deep, yet even breathing and pleased sighs, Tony digs his fingers further into the skin of Loki’s hips and increases the speed of his thrusts, not stopping until he’s pounding hard into him. His eyes move up Loki’s back, taking in the way his muscles tense, the way the grip he has on the edge of his desk tightens whenever Tony drives his hips back towards him, each hard shove earns him a gasping moan. And his face. Oh his face. Tony can only see half of it but it's enough to see the signs of pleasure etched on his features. The slight frown of his arched eyebrows, his reddened parted lips and the blush on his cheeks. Every now and then his teeth catch his bottom lip, biting incredibly hard, but little does that help to keep the occasional loud moan in.

Loki twists his neck as much as he can to give him a proper look and god, Tony was right about loving that debauched look of his, the highlight being his eyes. His eyes that very well convey his wild mood, shameless, and not hiding the amount of pleasure that’s coursing through his body.

It’s sinful. There’s no better way to describe it.

And Tony knows he himself isn’t the picture perfect of composure. He’s aware of his own moans and gasps, of the way his fingers desperately cling to Loki’s hips, feeling his bones and most likely bruising the skin, which will most likely leave a brief reminder of their afternoon. None of those things bother him, if anything, he’d want to leave more fleeting reminders along his body, just so that Loki wouldn’t forget about his touch right away. Or any time soon.

He could even picture Loki, later, when he’s at home just standing in front of his mirror, watching the purpling marks adorning his hips. Memories of this moment would flood his mind, and he’d undoubtedly get turned on. The same would happen until the bruises faded. The idea of maybe having another chance to mark his skin crosses Tony’s mind, but it is quickly discarded. It’s terrible enough that he’s allowing this to happen once.

Terrible from a moral point of view, that is.

There is nothing terrible about the way his body feels after every thrust or about the urgent build of his upcoming orgasm, and certainly there also isn’t anything terrible about the pleased noises leaving Loki’s mouth or about the desperate way in which he holds onto the desk; probably hoping to make this last as long as possible. On his end, Tony knows it won’t take long, after all the teasing and the highly gratifying yet frustrating blowjob. He remembers the way Loki very sensually licked the head of his cock, his tongue slowly tracing the surface while his eyes surveyed his every reaction, watching him slowly come undone.

Now it’s time for Tony to watch him instead, watch him as he turns into a shuddering mess of pleas and whimpers, much like he did when Tony only used his fingers. Without hesitation, Tony's left hand leaves his hip and takes a hold of Loki's neglected cock. “Oh, yes.” Tony strokes him, trying to move his hand at a pace that could work with the rhythm of his hips. He can feel that it won't take much longer for Loki to reach his climax, for his lips no longer bother filtering most noises and the muscles around his cock are starting to tense around him, increasing the friction which will certainly bring him closer. He increases the pace of his hips along with the one of his hand, until Loki's breathing begins to turn erratic and Tony knows he's finally gone over the edge when he holds his breath and seconds later releases an elongated moan, and Loki’s muscles spasm around him, urging Tony's orgasm.

He closes his eyes as he allows pleasure to wash over him, his mind dutifully supplying him with images to remind him of Loki’s current state; his quite desirable body covered in sweat, rushing with wanton adrenaline, spread over his desk, completely spent and ruined. Tony gives Loki’s hips one last squeeze before finally letting go and slumping on Loki’s body, feeling the erratic squirming of Loki’s body as he tries to catch his breath. Tony’s situation is very much the same, except there’s also the almost deafening thumping of his rapid heart-beats in his ears, accounting for the exertion of his orgasm. “I should give you an A+ for this,” he says, breathless as he carefully pulls his now softening cock out of Loki’s body. His orgasm has left him overwhelmed, finally satisfied. “Pass me a tissue, will you? I’ve got some of your cum on my fingers.” He rests his chin between Loki’s shoulder-blades.

“Wouldn't you like me to lick those clean for you?” Tony chuckles, but goes for it, moving his hand closer to Loki's mouth. Loki twists his neck to the left and laps his palm first, slowly moving up and taking each finger into his mouth separately, and can't help but be reminded of Loki on his knees, moving his tongue around his cock the same way he's doing now with each finger, completely unnecessary since he didn’t get that much on his fingers, but he isn’t about to complain about the service. “All clean.”

“Thanks,” Tony says as he absentmindedly runs the pad of his thumb over Loki's bottom lip. He truly could worship that mouth. Tony feels Loki shifting and he starts pulling away, thinking that maybe Loki wants to leave already, but he doesn't get to go too far because Loki holds his face in place with one hand. The angle is a little awkward as he leans in, falling a few inches short from Tony’s lips.

Tony can feel the frustrated sigh on his lips and he’s surprised at how frustrated he is himself. He knows what Loki’s mouth is capable of doing, he knows how talented that tongue is and he craves to feel it against his own. “Kiss me,” Loki whispers and Tony doesn’t hesitate to lean in the remaining inches. Tony chuckles at Loki’s frustration when he pulls away after just pressing his lips to Loki’s. However, he doesn’t hesitate to lean in again, this time getting a little more invested in the kiss. Tony slowly helps him turn around so that he can face him, not wanting to end the kiss just yet, not when Loki's tongue has just slipped past his lips. He puts his arms around Tony's neck to bring their bodies closer and Tony does his part by putting his hands on his hips, this time the grip is loose, almost delicate.

The kiss is languid and slow, perhaps a little tender judging by the way Loki’s fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck, but Tony isn’t about to point fingers at him since his own are tracing mindless circles on the small of his back. Tony tries to push all potential awkwardness to the back of his mind and just enjoy the moment, the closeness and warmth of Loki's body near him.

Tony opens his eyes and keeps them focused on Loki's features, on his dark lashes and the faint gray circles beneath his eyes. Loki breaks the kiss but doesn't attempt to distance himself from Tony, instead pressing his forehead to Tony's and slightly tilting his head, bumping his nose with Tony’s.

A sweet moment. Until he opens his eyes and Tony is met with those mischievous green eyes, quickly bringing him back to reality.

“Just sealing the deal with a kiss,” he says as he removes his arms from around Tony and leans back on the desk, clearly not minding his state of undress. “A really good kiss.”

Tony nods in agreement. “Well, I’ll do my best to hold my side of the deal.” He pats Loki’s hip where, granted, there’s going to be some bruising and then turns towards the pile of clothes by his chair. First things first, he removes the condom and makes a mental note to take the trash with him since he certainly doesn’t want the cleaning staff to find that. He fishes his underwear first and once he has the boxers on, he turns to Loki to give him an urgent look. “I’m leaving the classroom as soon as I’m dressed. I wouldn’t want to leave you locked in here.”

“Of course you would. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind finding me here, still naked and on your desk first thing in the morning.” But regardless of his words, he gets away from the desk and begins retrieving his clothes.

“Maybe.” With his pants rightfully on, Tony sits back on his chair and pulls on his undershirt. “Do show up tomorrow. I can’t give you an A on the test if the whole classroom can prove you weren’t here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll even write on the paper if you need me to,” he says as he struggles to pull on those skin tight pants. “Lord, I’m never wearing these again,” he whispers to himself, but Tony still hears him.

“Your pants aren’t usually that tight.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. Now he has given Loki more opportunities to tease him. However, rather than a cocky remark, he gives him a sheepish look.

“I just thought I had to go all out today. Just in case…” He shrugs as he gives the back of his pants a hard pull. It takes him a couple of seconds to make sure that everything is well accommodated before he zips himself up and does the button.

“I thought you were sure I’d agree.”

“I guess I’m allowed to be a little insecure.” He smiles and Tony thinks that’s the first genuine smile Loki has ever offered him. “Anyway…” He says as he picks up his physics book from the desk, “I have to make a stop at my locker to leave this. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark.” He puts on his charcoal coat on before he perches his backpack on one shoulder. “Let me know if you still want me to do some extra assignments for you.”

And there is that look, that same look he gave him when he nicked a smoke from him in the back of the gym. The insinuation. But this time Tony is not affected by the insolence, in fact, a part of him is relieved that there is more, that Loki is still going to indulge him with this behavior; and while it’s clear once more, who’s playing who (Loki very obviously has him in the palm of his hand), Tony just doesn’t care anymore. “Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> After months of struggle, I FINALLY finished this. I guess I'm fairly okay with how this turned out. Thank you for reading!


End file.
